Have Faith
by bobKat
Summary: After the tragic loss of her mother she doesn't know what to do. She runsaway to find an old pal, Jack Kelly. She meets all the newsies by luck and has to choose one.
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1:Goodbye  


  
Faith was only 12 at the time. Her mother died. She had a bad time coping with it. Faith was always a happy little girl. She was very popular and very pretty. Everyday she would come home do her chores and be right back out to play with her bestfriend, Alyson. She had a little sister, Truth, and an older sister, Angel. Her family had a lot of money. They owned two farms in upstate New York. They also had three factories in Cincinnati, Detroit, and Boston.   
When her mother died, Faith became very sad. She sat in her room for weeks on end. Only leaving to use the bathroom. Her maid brought her food as she sat in a pool of tears. Her sister's tried to keep her happy and cheerful.  
They lived in a large house in the most lively part of Boston. Faith's friends came over everyday. They didn't know her mother had died. Faith was very close to her mother. Faith hadn't been away from her mother for more than a day at a time. Her life was over. Her mother was gone. She was miserable now.   
She thought about every other time she had spent with her mother. She thought about the time her mother brought her to the circus. They saw the big elephants and clowns and her favorite part...the tigers. She remembered how the Big Clown gave her a licorice whip. She got to ride on the elephant twice!   
She thought about the time when her mom brought her to NYC to meet Pulitzer. He was so nice. She thought about NYC everyday. She especially thought about Jack. She met him the night she was sent to the Refuge. Her mother had to come get her from the Refuge.   
All she did was climb a tree. She liked Jack alot.Jack promised her that they'd get married. Jack never broke a promise.   
That was it. She'd go back to New York. She'd runaway. She'd...she'd...she'd have to become a newsy.   
She grabbed all her butlers daughters clothes. She put all her old clothes into a suitcase along with her favorite doll, her favorite book, and her brand new hair ribbon. She looked around to make sure she didn't miss anything. She looked through her closets and then looked at her suitcase. It was too big. Noone thought to be a newsy would have a suitcase that big. She took everything out. She got her favorite quilt out. She put her clothes into the quilt with one outfit, her hair ribbon, and her poem book. Her poem book was considerably smaller than her other favorite book. It was also about 2 pounds lighter. Then she heard a knock on the door. Faith jumped in front of her things so noone would notice. Her Nana opened the door.  
"Honey, what are you doing?" inquired Nana.  
"I'm just getting ready for bed. Is there anything in particular you'd like?" asked Faith.  
"No, Faith, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, Nana. Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight, dear," said Nana. Nana walked away while mumbling."Gosh, children these days are so odd."  
Faith had completely forgotten. Her family would be devastated. Especially her little sister. Her little sister looked up to Faith like her mother. It was five years after her mother had died. Her little sister was five so it would be like losing her mother again. Faith was 17 now. She was more mature than she was when her mother died. Then there would be her Nana who already had a weak heart. She'd be shocked. But Faith had already made up her mind and now she couldn't turn back.  
She decided to bring her cat, Iris. Faith put Iris in the basket. Quickly she climbed out her window. Faith had money so she could catch the next train to Manhattan. It was around 11:30pm and she decided she'd take the midnight train to Brooklyn. That was as close to Manhattan she could get before anyone would notice she was gone. She sat down next to a girl. A very pretty girl. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes.   
"Hello, I'm Faith. Faith Hart, and you are...?" introduced Faith.  
"Thats a pretty name.Oh, hello, I'm Sarah Jacobs. Where are you going?" asked the girl.  
"I'm going to Brooklyn. I'm going to become a...newsy!" exclaimed Faith.  
"Oh thats great! So am I! I'm going to meet my boyfriend Jack there with his bestfriend Crutchy. They're newsies," said Sarah.  
"Jack...Jack...Jack Kelly?" asked Faith.  
"Yeah, how do you know?" asked Sarah.  
"I met him once when I visited NYC. I met him in the Refuge. Back then He called himself Frankie. But he wrote me a letter that told me to call him Jack Kelly. He escaped the Refuge, right?"  
"Yeah. Um, are you planning on staying in the Lodging House?" asked Sarah.  
"Yeah, at first," calmly replied Faith.  
"Well, I have two brothers but I have an extra bed in my room, why don't you stay with me? I mean if you know Jack how bad could you be?" considered Sarah.  
"Thanks, that would be great."  
Yes! Faith had a place to stay other than the Lodging House. She remembered Jack telling her it was very crowded. Like 100 newsies in the same room. Then a boy walked up...  
"Sarah the train is here. Ready to go?" asked the boy.  
"Yes, David, I'd like you to meet an acquaintance of mine and a good friend of Jack's. This is Faith Hart," said Sarah introducing them.  
"Hello, are you going to Brooklyn, too?" inquired David.  
"Yes, I..." but just then Sarah cut Faith off.  
"Yeah, David, she's staying with us. I invited her and she said yes, so don't you dare argue because you wanted Jack to stay and Mama and Papa wouldn't let you and their letting me keep Faith at our house," gasped Sarah very quickly. They picked up their bags and got on the train. They arrived in Brooklyn at around 2:30am.  
"Why were you guys at the train station so late," asked Faith on the way to the way to the main ticket taker stand.  
"We were at the fair and we got word that Papa was sick so we had to come home right away,"started Sarah."OH! There's Jack."  
"He looks exactly like he used to!" excitedly said Faith. Jack ran over and picked Sarah up.   
"Heya, honey, youse look different? Oh yeah, youse gotten even more prettier! Soon you'll be as pretty as me!" yelled Jack."Hey, Davey! Whats new?"  
"Nothing much. I've been having fun this week. But it wasn't as much fun as it is back here," said David.  
"And who is dis, lovely goil?" asked Jack. He was just as charming as he used to be.  
"This is..." started Sarah but then Faith cut her off.  
"No, Sarah! Make him guess!" screamed Faith.  
"Okay, lets see. I take it I know ya. So, are ya one 'a Medda's goils?" asked Jack.  
"Nope."  
"Are ya someone I met doyin' da strike?"  
"Nope."  
"Did ya used ta call me Fwankie?"   
"Yup."  
"Did I meetcha in da Refuge?"  
"Yup."  
"Did ya get caught for somet'ing rilly bad?"  
"Nope."  
"Did ya get caught for somet'ing like climbin' a tree?"  
"Yup."  
"Henrietta?"  
"Nope."  
"Lill?"  
"Nope."  
"Faith?"  
"YEAH!"  
"Faith? Youse look just like youself. I've missed you! Oh wow! How longs it been? Ten yeeyas?"  
"Yup. Actually ten years on two weeks from Friday. That's cool!"  
"Ready to go?" asked Jack as Crutchy walked over. Crutchy looked really annoyed.  
"Jack! Let's Go! Ise gota pokergame ta get to!" yelled Crutchy.  
"Crutchy! It's 2:30, der's no pokagame! So goils ready ta go?" asked Jack.  
Jack picked up Sarah's bag up and Faith realized she forgot her bag on the train. She went back to get it. She thought about how cool it was that she was back. She got her bag and ran to catch up but they were gone. She looked all around. She had never just been left alone. She always had someone there. That's when it really hit her. That it was when it really hit her. Noone was coming to get her and noone would really care if she died. She brain-washed herself to think that noone loved her and she told herself it would make everyone a lot happier if she just died. She walked over to a little tree that looked so sad.   
She sat there in the cold of the night holding Iris as tight as she could. She loved Iris.  
"Spot ! Look wud I fould! Its a goil!" yelled a newsy. The newsy was referring to Faith ,obviously.  
Spot looked at the picture Jack had given him of Faith. Jack always had a picture of everyone he met. He ran over to see the girl.  
" Yeah Sparks, dats 'er! Lets get her inta da lodgin' house!"screamed Spot."She looks sick. Get Davey's mom!"  
Spot picked her up and carried her into the lodging house. He sat her down on the bed. Spot thought she was a beautiful girl. Her auburn-brown hair brushed against her face. She looked so peaceful. Spot moved her hair away from her face. He heard a knock on the door. He stood up quickly so not to let whoever it was see him.  
"Spot? Ya in heeya?" asked Jack.  
"Ova hea. I'm wit Faith."  
Faith had been thinking about Iris and where she was. When Sparks found her, he shoed Iris away. Faith didn't here her purring. Nor did she feel her warm fur.   
She put her head up and started to shout.  
"IRIS!IRIS! WHERE'S IRIS?" She stood up and looked around. Jack ran over and held her back. "JACK! LET GO! WHERE'S IRIS?!"  
All the newsies from Brooklyn and tried to keep her back.  
"MY CAT! IRIS! KITTY,KITTY! HERE KITTY! I want my cat," said Faith as she started to cry. Spot put her arm around her.   
"Shh, shh, who's Iris?" said Spot calmly. More calmly than he ever had talked before in his life. By now Faith was hysterically crying.  
"Iris is my cat. I promised my sister, Angel, I'd never lose her. I love Iris," whispered Faith.  
"Wud'oes Iris look like?" asked Spot as Jack shoed the rest of the Brooklyn newsies out.  
"She is white with orange stripes. She's the most beautiful cat ever," said Faith.  
"Ohhhhh,she sounds vury pretty." Spot wasn't used to being so sensitive. It was what she did to him. It made him soft. It gave him a warm feeling. "I'll send all da newsies out ta look fer 'er."  
Spot walked to the door and looked at Jack hold her hand. She was shaking. She was horrified. He was so jealous. He was really mad at Jack. He told everyone to look for Iris. Once they found her to bring her to him. Meanwhile...  
"Hey, hey, Faith, please calm down. Ise gonna get Davey's mom in here. She jus' got 'ere. Okay? Com'on, Faith?" Jack held her hand tightly." Wanna dance? Ise remember you said youse love dancin'."  
"There's no music," whispered Faith, with a very confused tone.  
"Since when do we need music ta dance? Com'on!"  
"Okay." Jack took her other hand. He placed her hand over his shoulder. They moved across the floor slowly. Esther knocked on the door.  
"Jack? Jack are you there?" Jack quickly backed away from Faith. That instance, Faith collapsed to the floor. Esther opened the door and ran in."What happened?!"  
"She fell off the bed!" yelled Jack with horror. Thats right about when Faith looked out the window with a tear in her eye.  
"Iris?" she whispered.  
"What did she say?" asked Esther.  
"Iris is in the window."  
"Where? Oh there she is, come here kitty kitty kitty," said Esther.  
Esther opened the window. She picked her up."Here ya go girl."  
Jack picked Faith up and placed her on the bed.  
"Faith seems fine. She's just weak. You said she spent last night outside. Well, it got all the way down to 23 degrees last night. Just keep her in bed. Meantime, I've gotta go help Les with his homework. Goodbye, Faith." Esther walked out and Jack closed the door.  
"Ya know I'll keep dat promise, right?" asked Jack.   
"What promise?" asked Faith.  
"Ise promised you I'd marry you and Ise will. Someday I'll save up me money an' marry you!" said Jack proud to even know Faith.  
"Jack, don't say that. Don't get my hopes up. Don't even say it kidding." Faith usually got angry when someone promised her something and broke it.  
"But Faith, I'm ain't kiddin'. I really, truly wanna marry ya. Faith, I love you." Right then Faith fell into a deep sleep. Iris cuddled up around her face. It felt like a blink to Faith. When she woke up she expected Jack to be there. But nobody was there. She knew it, Jack lied. She stood up. She had regained her strength 100%. She packed her bag, got out of the silly outfit Esther had put on her, and left. She remembered overhearing the boys talking about the Girls Lodging House. She walked a few miles to the Pulitzer building. She walked over to the restaurant called _TIBBY's_, or at least thats what they had printed over the building with an arrow pointing down. She walked in and ordered a sandwhich. It was only 7 cents for a turkey sandwich. She sat right near the window so she could see everyone coming and going. She didn't want a newsy to see her especially since she was in Jack's territory. Then suddenly the one she remembered that was named Crutchy came in. He sat down to order. Faith wasn't done with her sandwich yet so she decided she'd just stay. No way he'd remember her. He only saw a glimpse of her when he was coming to get Jack. Then he looked at her. She picked up her sandwich and started to walk out before he noticed it was her.  
"FAITH! Come sit wit' me!" yelled Crutchy. Faith looked around."Yeah, you!" Faith walked over and sat down. Sh elooked around and then looked at Crutchy.  
"Wuz awronga?" asked Faith in her deepest Italian accent."Who ara yowa?"  
"Member me? Ise Crutchy."  
"No I don't," said Faith nervously. She knew when one newsy came others were bound to come. 


	2. Rachel

  
  
  
And Faith was right. Right the second she turned around to look at the door again, a newsy walked in. She had never met him but by the look of his clothes he was definitely a newsy. She looked at him like he was a vice who would ruin her chances of getting away from the newsies. She tried to get up but Crutchy kept telling her to stay.  
"Heya, Race! Ova hea! Come ova hea!" yelled Crutchy. The boy walked over."Race dis is Faith."  
"Yea Crutchy, I know who dis is. She's da beautyful goil Jack's been braggin' 'bout," said the boy, obviously named Race.  
"Nice to meet you...Race?" said Faith." Um, Crutchy, I've got to go. Do you know where the girls Lodging House is?"  
"Yea, it's down dis street, ya take a left, go past da Greeley statue, an' der should be a sign tellin' ya da rest a da way."  
"I can take ya? Ise going dat way ta da races," offered the boy.  
"No thats okay. I wouldn't want to impose..." thats when Race cut her off.  
"Comon. Ya don't need ta pay me nuttin'. Plus ya need someone ta walk ya through da circulation centa. Da Delancey's 'el get ya. An' by da looks a you dayed be happy ta rape ya," explained Race.  
"Especially da Delancey's. Dey's da one dat put me in da refuge," said Crutchy.  
"Okay, just this once."  
Faith walked up to the counter to pay for her sandwich. She took her money out and payed the man. Race figured she was rich because she had all that money. He watched her scuttle out the door. Crutchy knew he'd marry her. He thought she was totally into him. She was flirting with him. She didn't say ' Crutchy _AND _Race'. She just said Crutchy. She even recognized him and sat with him. He liked her most because she didn't make fun of his crutch. Like most people did. Race and Faith rounded the corner of the circulation building.  
"Looky, looky what we got here, Oscar," said Morris.  
"Yeah, it's Racetrack Higgins and his damsel in distress.I thought you were Jack's girl," said Oscar.  
"Race, how does everyone KNOW WHO I AM!!!" screamed Faith. Right that moment a police man on a horse came into the alley. He looked young to be a police man. Maybe 25 or 26.  
"Faith? I thought you were sick. Where are you going?" asked the policeman.  
"Who are you?!" yelled Faith. By now she was completely annoyed at Jack. Iris, who was in her basket, was starting to meow really loud.  
"Jack told me you were back in town. Remember I'm the really old boy in the refuge? Charlie?" asked the policeman.  
"Charlie. The one that we called Charlie horse, the pain in my leg?" asked Faith. By now Race had started to chuckle and the Delancey's knew they were in trouble so they started to run.  
"Boy's you are going to jail if you start trouble ever again. This is your warning!!" screamed the policeman chasing after them. Faith knew this had to be the most ridiculous thing that had ever happened to her. It was less than a minute but it was the weirdest minute of her life. She told Race just to keep going. Racetrack had started holding her hand when the Delancey's came. He was still holding her hand and was until they reached the girls Lodging House.  
"Bye, Race thank you SO much! You're one of the best people I've ever met. Bye," said Faith as she kissed him on the cheek. She brought her money in and payed for about a month to stay there.  
Race knew he'd marry her. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was holding his hand. The best thing was she said he was one of the best people she'd ever met. She was very educated. She used big words like impose and exquisite. She had a very nice body and a most beautiful face. She was only 17. Race was 18 but he figured a year didn't make much of a difference.  
Faith brought her things into the room where her bunk was. She took her things out and carefully folded her things. Every bunk had a table next to it and the table had 2 drawers in it. She put her clothes and book in the first drawer and made a nice little spot for her cat to sleep in the top drawer. Faith folded her quilt and nicely placed it in the top drawer and put Iris there. Iris seemed to like it. She purred like she had never purred before. She sat down on her bed and took her poem book out. She flipped through it reciting her favorite poems. Then she found a picture. It was a picture of her entire family. There was her mother who looked so beautiful. Her mother was holding Truth. Truth was a newborn. Angel stood there looking so arrogant. She had her pink dress on. You could tell it was her pink dress because it was the one she wore almost everyday. Angel was 16 in that picture. Faith looked at herself. She hated that picture of herself but it was the only one she had. Nana was standing there. Nana looked beautiful. Nana looked alot younger than she did now. Then there was father. Faith hated father ever since he left them. He moved to Sacramento to start a new life. He promised once he found a place to live he'd write a letter and they'd be on the next train west. Everyday Faith would run to the mailbox and open it. Like a hurricane rip all the letters open addressed to Mother from somewhere unknown. Next to Father in the photo was their maid, Olga. Olga came from Sweden and had to go through Ellis Island to get to Boston. Olga was beautiful. She had been in vaudeville but quit after a long tour. She was on vaudeville with Medda. While she was thought to be asleep she heard Jack talking about Medda and the theater. Faith decided she'd visit Medda when she got a chance. Then the last person she noticed in the picture was Laurel Shirley. Laurel was the girl next door. She was only about 13 but she was quite outspoken. She had fiery red hair. She was an orphan for about her whole life. Anne played with the butler's daughter.  
Faith heard a loud bang. She looked over. There was a girl with a very large suitcase that she had just plopped on the ground. The girl had blonde hair. But her hair was short. She looked so snobby.  
"MELODY! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!" yelled the girl.  
"Kathrine, it's only a month. Learn to deal with it," said another girl.  
"MELODY! TELL ANNE TO STOP ANNOYING ME!" screamed the first girl. The girl obviously named Kathrine looked at me, and now Faith as staring extensively." What are YOU looking at? Mind your own businness!"  
"Ignore my sister. She's sort of snobbish. Well, I guess she's an all 'round snoot. Hi, I'm Anne," said the girl switching her childs basket from one arm to the other. She put her hand out. Faith looked at her hand a moment and shook it."Is this your cat? She's beautiful. What's her name?"  
"My name's Faith. The cat is Iris. She's a Tigercat. That's the breed. She's only a few months old. How old is the baby..." started Faith as Kathrine cut in.  
"Anne? Get me my book!" she screamed. The baby started to cry. Anne took the baby out of the basket.  
"It's right at the end of your bed. Right >>there.She's about 10 weeks," said Anne pointing to the book. Now the baby was like a water works of tears.  
"But Anne, you're closer to it!" yelled Katherine.  
"I can't get your book and hold Rachel," said Anne.  
"Oh, let me hold her. I have a younger sister named Truth," said Faith.  
"Oh thank you," said Anne as Faith took Rachel in her arms. She rocked Rachel slowly in her arms. She sang a lullaby. The baby stopped crying."Oh my gosh, Rachel doesn't warm up to anyone. That's great."  
Anne took the baby back. She put the baby on the bed. By now it was about time for bed. Goodnights echoed across the room.   
That night Faith had a dream of a boy and a girl. They were holding hands. It was Faith and a newsy. She didn't know which one. It was her destiny. She would just let her life take its course. It took her a long time to figure that dream out but she had bigger problems.  
The next morning she found a note. It read:  
_Dear Faith,  
I cannot believe Rachel warmed up to you so easily. She never likes anyone. The truth is her full name is actually Beth Rachel Pagan. She is a newborn. She was born only about 3 days ago. She is a beautiful girl and I love her dearly but I can't take care of her. Having a child is alot of work and I can't do it. I may look older but I'm only thirteen. I am sorry. Have a nice life with my daughter.  
Goodbye,  
Pamela Anne Pagan-Smith  
  
_That was it. She had full responsibility of a baby girl, a cat, and she had to figure out a way not to get caught by the other newsies. She had to find a way to get to the police station without any newsies noticing. She put different clothes on and put a clothe around her head. She saw about three newsies. With the cat and baby it was especially hard to tell it was Faith. When she finally got to the police station they said Faith could either put Rachel in an orphanage or they could keep her in the refuge. Faith had been in both places before. They treated the children worse than the mice that lived in the walls. She couldn't do that to Rachel. She decided She'd have to get an apartment. She had enough money to last her years and years. Almost 12 years. By then she'd have a well paying job. First she went to the bank. She made a bank account and put all her money in it. Then she went to a newsy she hadn't seen yet and bought a newspaper. She looked at the want adds and found a two room apartment perfect for the two...I mean three.  
"Yes, I have the money. I'm only seventeen but I have about $12,000. I really need this apartment. I have a cat and a baby," begged Faith.  
"Well, you told us exactly what we wanted to hear. You've got it!" said the saleswoman. Faith went back to the girls Lodging House. She couldn't believe in less than a week she had a ... daughter, I guess, had ranaway, and had gotten an apartment. She had to wait a day before she could move into her new apartment. To clean it and stuff like that so she just went to the lodging house packed and decided to wait. Oh no! She needed to get stuff for her apartment. She decided she'd go to the store once she got her apartment. The apartment was already furnished so all she needed was stuff to fill it with. She put her thinest, lightest, most cool dress on and left the lodging house. She left her cat with a kind lady that had befriended her. Faith would come back to get the cat when she was done shopping. Faith walked through the park holding little Rachel in her arms.  
"Beth Rachel Pagan. I'll call you Beth Rachel Hart. It'd be weird having a child with a different last name. I just won't tell you, you were adopted," whispered Faith to the baby. Then, all of a sudden Jack was standing in front of her holding Sarah's hand who was holding Les's hand. "Hello, Sarah. It's a lovely day today. Hope to see you again soon," she said like they had known each other for years."Jack," she said nodding with a very earnest grin on her face.  
"Faith?!" yelled Jack. Sarah sat down to tie Les's shoes knowing they needed to talk.  
"Yes, Jack?" asked Faith looking so seriously at him.   
"Wuz dis 'bout?" asked Jack.  
"What's what about?" asked Faith looking Jack straight in the eyes.  
"Foist ya run off wid out telling anyone bout it. I had to wait and hea about it from Race and Crutchy, den we come to da goils lodging house and ya ain't der eeter where ya said ya'd be, den a baby? Wuz a matter wit you?" screamed Jack. The baby started to cry. She tryed to calm the baby down but couldn't. She walked to the bench and got the bottle out of the basket.  
"Jack whenever you come around I either get into trouble or you make more for me! Just keep your distance!" she screamed right back at Jack.  
"Okay, all right! Just one question, why'd ya leave? Why?"  
"It just got too hard. I didn't want anyone to like me anymore than already did. So I left."  
"Do ya really tink iz easier wit da baby? Where ya gunna stay?" asked Jack who had calmed down by now.  
"I have an apartment. I rented it for a year. I paid for the best one I could get. It cost me $300 but I got it. With out your help or anyone else!" she screamed as she stood up and left. Jack chased after her.  
"Faith, I lost youse once. I ain't gunna lose youse again. What did ya do ta get caught, again?" asked Jack trying to make her feel better.She refused to answer.  
"Jack? It's almost dinnertime. I've gotta leave. I love you," Sarah said kissing him on the cheek. She was trying to shove it in Faith's face. Sarah was trying to say he's my boyfriend so leave him alone.  
"Bye. Well, Faith, will ya spend ta day wit me?" asked Jack.  
"I would but I have the baby..." that's when she decided it'd be a great way to make Sarah completely and utterly hate her. She'd spend the day with Jack.  
  



	3. Samantha

Jack walked to Tibby's holding Rachel in his arms.  
"She's so beautiful. Who did ya say gave 'er to ya?" asked Jack.  
"A girl I met in the Lodging House. She just left the baby there with the note. The police said she'd probably be put in the refuge. I didn't want her there. I don't think she deserves it," said Faith. "Can I ask you a question now? Why do you always leave?"  
"Wadaya mean?" asked Jack.  
"Whenever I come...you...you leave. You left me at the train station, you left me in the Brooklyn lodging house, and...and you left me in the refuge. Ever since I ran away everything's become so hard!" screamed Faith. She started to cry. Jack while holding the baby tried to hug her. He was afraid to squish the baby.  
"Comon'. You got me. And da newsies. It'll be fine," said Jack trying to comfort her as best he could. After dinner, Faith went back to the lodging house. It was only her third night there but it was her last.   
She had a dream that night. She dreamed she was having a baby. She saw a newsy. Like the last dream she had had before, it was the same newsy. It wasn't Jack. His hair was too light. The one in the dream   
had dark hair. She woke up with a jolt when she heard the baby start to cry. She grabbed the baby and a blanket and climbed onto the fire escape to make her fall back asleep. She sat there rocking the baby. She looked down and a white bump sat at the foot of the fire escape. She went in to get the basket for the baby. Faith put the baby back into the basket and went out to check the bump out. She slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs not to scare or frighten whatever it was. She picked up the bump which was actually a basket. There were two kittens that climbed out. She saw something move underneath the blanket. It was shaped like a doll. She opened it. It was ANOTHER baby! She didn't want another baby. The baby had blonde hair. Unlike, Rachel, who had brown hair. She checked. It was most definitely another girl. She took the baby out to rock to sleep. Faith hadn't become attached to this baby so she could bring the baby back to the orphanage in the morning. She noticed a paper with writing. It looked like chicken scratch. She opened it. It had a name written on it. It looked like Samantha. Samantha Olivia Lillith. She was a beautiful baby. The rest of the note read:  
_Dear reader,  
You now are the parent of beautiful blonde baby. Hair eyes will reflect the love that you give her. As she grows and gets older please give her more and more wisdom.   
  
Samantha Lillith  
  
_Faith couldn't beleive that someone would through a live person away like a piece of garbage. She put the baby back in the basket to keep her warm for the night. The cold air blew Faith's long, dark hair in all directions. She sat there as the night progressed. Rachel lay in her basket in the lodging house. Faith didn't have the courage to leave the baby in the garbage so she brought her into the lodging house. The trio sat up all night on the fire escape waiting for someone to come back looking for Samantha. Maybe it was a cruel trick. But noone came. It was like Samantha was just left in the garbage and forgotten about. Faith sat there wondering what would become of the three. Faith looked in Samantha's basket and the three cute kittens sat at the foot of Samantha's basket just waiting something to happen. All night they waited. Faith recite every poem from the book close to ten times. They entered the lodging house as the sun rose from its place beyond the hills(or at least as far as she could see). The people in the lodging house, all thought to be newsies rose from their beds like the evolution of mankind. The night had been so boring. Hours of waiting. Faith gathered her things and was on her way. The lodging house unselfishly refunded her for the nights she did not stay.  
The day was a perfect day for a picnic. She took the babies in one large basket in one hand with a basket of food in the other. She mounted herself at the top of Fairgo Hill overlooking the beautiful Perry Pond. A boy walked over to try and sell a newspaper to her. Once again most obviously a newsy. He looked around 14. He had curly hair and had a good tan.   
"Miss? Will you by me papes. 'Dis is me last one and Ise lost," he said without the slightest hesitance or shyness. He looked at Faith like a sad little puppy. Faith gave him a penny then shouted, "WAIT!"  
"Yeah, lady?!" yelled the boy.  
"You know Jack don't you. You know Jack Kelly. You were in that picture on the newspaper he showed me. You...you're...Mush right?" she asked looking at him.  
"Yeah, Ise was just goin' ta see 'im. He's at da races wid Racetrack," the boy replied.  
"Well, I'm having a picnic and you're more than welcome to come and eat some," she offered.  
"Oh, Ise couldn't intrude. But if ya insist only for a minute 'cause Ise gotta be goin' ta see Jack," he said. They sat and talked a while. Faith had her long hair in two long braids. Mush had his curly hair just hanging over his eyes enough to block the sun. They talked about the babies, the newsies, weather, Faith's old family, but when it came up Mush didn't want to talk about his family.   
"Ise don't gotta family," he said more hesitantly than he had all day.  
"Everyone has a family. I mean..." she started_  
_"Yeah, but I DON'T," he screamed angrily. " Ise gotta go. Seeya later."  
"Mush! I'm sorry. But...I'm just sorry. Please forgive me," she begged.  
"Okay, Ise sorry too. I mean I had no right ta get all mad like I'se did. Youse right," he admitted.  
"I'm not looking to be right, I'm looking for forgiveness. So will you forgive me?" she asked.  
"Okay!" he said as he waltzed over and her a hug.  
As he walked to the races he thought about how much he liked her. She was so kind. No wonder Jack liked her. HEY! he thought. Thats it! Jack is trying to keep her all to hisself. He doesn't want me to like her! He doesn't want me or anyone else to like her. Ya know what. I'll ask her to marry me. He slowly entered the races. Angrily, with his hand in the tightest fist he had ever made, he walked over to the rial. He was mad. Really really mad! He grabbed Jack by the back of the coat when Jack turned around Mush hit him so hard he got knocked into thetrack. Jack and Mush got banned from the races forever and they fought all they way home.  
"So, dis is bout Faith? Youse like 'er too?" asked Jack.  
"You two can't like 'er. She's gunna marry me!" yelled Race. Thats about when Crutchy limped over.  
"Wad a you guys yellin' bout?" he asked.  
"FAITH!" they all yelled at Crutchy.  
"Why ya talkin' bout me goilfriend?" asked Crutchy.  
"We needs ta find out once an' fer all who she likes," said Mush.  
"Lets do it in da mornin'. Ise tired," said Jack. They piled into the lodging house to go to sleep. But one newsy was missing. BLINK!  
Faith was walking home when she got stop by two men. They were named Oscar and Morris. Faith had no idea they were trouble.  
"Yes, will you come into our office ,ma'am," started Oscar in front of her apartment building.  
"Whatfor?" asked Faith.  
"We need you to sign some things to get your keys. Come this way," said Morris.   
"Oh, okay," she said walking into the alley.  
"Now we gottcha. Get over here," they yelled as she started to run away. But they caught her. "We gottcha and we ain't lettin' go!"  
"HELP!HELP!HELP!" she screamed. Kid Blink realized she was Jack's friend. He ran into the alley and threw a punch at Oscar. Oscar grabbed Blink's hand as Morris put his brass knuckles on. Faith, who was in the back of the alley watching in horror, ran up and kicked Morris... well, you know where. Oscar tightened his grip on Blink's neck. Faith ran over to Oscar threatening to kick him...well, you know where. He let go of Blink, grabbed Morris, and left. Since the Delanceys did all their dirty work in the alley, they had no proof to file a lawsuit against all the people that beat them up. Faith ran to the babies to make sure that they were okay. Then when she realized they were fine, she ran to see how Blink was. He looked like he was hurt very badly.   
"Oh my! Are you going to be okay?" asked Faith.  
"Yeah, Ise fine. How bout you?" asked Blink.  
"Oh I'm fine. Would you like to come in to have something to drink?" asked Faith.  
"Okay!" accepted Blink.  
They went into her apartment. She put the babies down in the crib she bought from the carpenter down the street. She got their bottles out of the ice box that the people at the store called a refrigerator. She gave them to the babies. She covered them with her old quilt. She got the tea out of the cabinet and put the kettle on the stove.  
"Sorry about the apartment. I just moved in today.So, you're Kid Blink, right?" asked Faith."I'm Faith Hart."  
"Yup, youse got a nice house!" he said anxiously awaiting the tea. He hardly ever got tea." So what are we havin' ta drink?"   
"We can have iced tea. It'll take a couple minutes."  
Blink was even more excited. He was getting iced tea! He'd never even tried iced tea before. They sat and talked about almost everything that they could think of. Before they knew it, it was almost 3 am.  
" Everyting was loverly but Ise gotta go. Ise need ta get up at 6. I'll seeya tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door.  
"Blink! Come here!" she yelled. He walked back over. She gave him a hug."Bye!"  
She closed the door after she was sure he was out of sight. Blink liked her alot. She was so nice to the two babies. She treated them as though they were her own. She seemed to love them as though they were her own two. She was so pretty and sweet. He knew he'd marry her. Blink was so excited about his poker game with Spot after work today. He was tired too. He fell straight into bed. Faith got changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She had another odd dream. She was old that. Same newsy was there. He was old too. He had a cane. He was a nice old man. She pictured them. There was a box in front of them. It was a big box. It had pictures on it. The pictures kept changing really fast. It had sounds. They both seemed to be enjoying it. On the top of the box it read "TELEVISION 1959" and the two old people were laughing their heads off. Faith woke up imediately. She did the math and figured out that she was 77 in her dream. She slept about 4 hours then the babies woke up. She rocked them to sleep and unpacked the rest of the stuff. __  
  



	4. The Choice

The next morning it was time to do laundry. She started walking to the well. All of a sudden all 6 of the newsies she had met, started walking up the street. Straight towards her. She moved Rachel, who she was rocking in her arms, to the arm that Samantha's basket was in. Faith started walking really fast. She knew something was wrong. She didn't even look back. Then somebody grabbed her arm. It was Mush.  
"Hi ... ah ... it was Mush right?" she said very carefully so as not to give away that she was afraid. She had learned from her ex-boyfriend that boys could smell fear. Like dogs. Then Mush answered.  
"Yeah. Wanna go ta Tibby's, Faith?" asked Mush. Everyone was staring her down. She was very, very scared.  
"Like a date?" she asked right back at him.Now she was sweating.  
"Yeah you could call it dat," he replied.  
"No Rachel go with ME!" yelled Spot." Ise know a good place all da way in Brooklyn."  
"All the way in BROOKLYN!" she said as if that was her punishment.  
"Look at dis sweet face, Faith. Don't turn ME DOWN!" yelled Crutchy.  
"Rachel, I saved your life!" yelled Blink. "I love you."  
"No I do," said all the boys simultaneously.  
"You know, NONE OF YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE ME!" she screamed. By now she wasn't scared she was just mad. "People in Boston used to tell me how sweet I was. They all wanted to marry me. Especially Brad. Brad...." she said fading into a deep daydream.  
Brad Gyseni, pronounced guy-seen-ee, was not dreamy. Brad was cute. Brad was in the park most of the time. He was brilliant. He loved animals. He actually hand fed a tiger once. It was a tamed tiger but still. He also once swam with sharks. He tried to bring Faith swimming with sharks but she refused. When they were around 12, right after Faith's mother died, they made a contract that they would get married. But then last year Brad married a girl named Katelyn Jarfuncel. Thats a weird last name. It is pronounced gar-foon-sel.   
"I'm going home to think about this I'll choose soon by lunch. Just go!" Faith went home to think about it. By lunch she had a solution. She walked to the restaurant, _TIBBY's. _She opened the door and all of the newsies crowded around her. She had ear plugs in so she couldn't hear them.  
They all yelled at her.  
"What?" asked Faith as she took the ear plugs out   
"Who did ya choose?" asked Racetrack.   
"I made the hardest decision of my life in the last 6 hours. I decided..." started Faith. All the newsies leaned toward her. "I decided that... Well Jack, you love the girls and thats a plus, Race, you're great company and thats a plus, Blink you saved my life and thats a plus, Crutchy, you're are the sweetest person I've ever met and thats a plus, Mush, you are handsome and the best seller I've ever met and thats a plus, and Spot, you are sensitive and loving and thats a plus. But all of you have your flaws. Jack, you keep leaving, Race, you get scared easily, Blink, you aren't very experienced with girls, Crutchy you are only, what 75 pounds, Mush you're only 14, and Spot, you live all the way in Brooklyn. But I did decide on one of you. I also decided I'm moving back to Boston. I'll bring one of you to my home there. The one I chose is handsome, strong, loving, caring, and protective. It's not Crutchy, Mush, or Blink." One by one the boys moved to a different table. Faith walked over and kissed them all on the cheek.  
"Blink, remember, I'll always remember you and your kindness. Well all of you," she said. Then she got back to the other three. "Racetrack. Please come here." She whispered into Races ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked to sit with the others. "Jack come here." Spot was excited.   
"Jack, I love you. But only as a friend. Spot, I chose you to come live with me. Pack your stuff we're leaving in a week. You can live with me if you like until then. If you'd like to visit your friends I'll understand."  
"Ise wanna live wid you," he shouted quickly. She went back and gave everyone a kiss and left with Spot. Spot was proud. He held Samantha and had one arm around Faith. He was a little taller than Faith.  
"Spot?" asked Faith.  
"Yeah?" he asked right back.  
"Do you want new clothes? Not that there's anything wrong with your clothes now but I thought..."  
"I'd love to. Wese can go soon. I'll get me money and we can..."  
"NO! I wouldn't dare let you even use a penny. I'll pay."  
"If youse insist."  
As they walked to Debets Homestore, Faith took her money out. She gave the clerk 100 dollars for Spot to get anything he wanted. About an hour later Spot came out with about 5 bags. He had 50 dollars left. Faith carried the babies while Spot carried the bags. They got back and began a long conversation. About ten minutes into the conversation they sat down at the table because Spot had something important to talk to Faith about.  
"Ise been tinkin dat Ise could change me name," said Spot.  
"Are you sure? We'd have to go to the courts and get it changed and go through the whole legally procedure and..." but Spot didn't let her finish.  
"No wese wouldn't. Spot ain't my real name anyway. Its ... embersing. Its Robert."  
"I love that name. That would be great. Whats your last name?" asked Faith.  
"Conlon is me real last name."  
"There's only one problem I have about you. My family is a bow/courtsy  
type. No spit shakes. Please."  
"Okay." he said. He wasn't mad he looked at her in a trance.  
"What? Do I have like spinach in my teeth?" asked Faith.  
"No. Ise was jus' lookin' at you pritty face."  
"Thanks, Robert Conlon. You know you look wonderful ina ll your new clothes."  
They went to sleep for a while. They woke up at 6am on Monday (they had the name-change conversation on Saturday) so they could catch the 10am train to Boston. They loaded a train car with their stuff. All they had was a crib, some new clothes, the babies, the 3 baskets, the 4 cats, some food, some money, the things she brought, and other things that Faith bought while she was in NYC for a week. She had named the kittens Tulip, Rose, and Daisy. As she, the babies, the kittens, Iris, and Spot walked up the walk everyone ran to her.  
"Faith Laurel Hart! Where have you been?! We have worried for so long. What are you doing with a boy? What are you doing with babies? Why do you have three kittens?" yelled Nana, who had been terrified while she was gone.   
"Okay let me start, I was in NYC, this is Robert Conlon, my new fiancee, I found these babies and couldn't give them up, and I found the kittens with the blonde baby, Samantha. My things will be here around 6:30. But nana please let me rest. I've been moving around all day."  
"Okay. As long as you're home. I love you. Go rest. So Robert, would you like to nap too or will you be joining my family for lunch?" asked Nana in her loving tone. Faith knew she was home.  
(This story isn't finished but alot of people thought it was. Please read my next follow-up chapter in about 3 weeks. Please also read my 2nd story _Truth_. Its odd but short.)   



	5. Epilogue

**1941  
**

Faith and Spot had 5 children ( not including Samantha and Rachel). They're names are Holly, Danielle, James, Robert JR, and Elizabeth. They had 19 grandchildren. Michelle + Lisa, Samantha's children both have blonde hair. Michelle can speak french and plays the clarinet. Lisa can speak Latin and plays the piano. Patricia, Katelyn, + Nicole are all Rachel's children. They're hair are all strawberry-blonde. They all speak German and French. Katelyn plays the flute. Catherine, Gidget, + Thomas are Holly's children. They are triplets. They have jet black hair. They all play the saxophone. Gidget speaks spanish. Catherine speaks Greek. Henry is Danielles son. He is the youngest of all the grandchildren. He is just learning his ABC's. 


End file.
